The present invention relates to an apparatus for wire-rising and, more particularly, to a novel wire twister pinion gear used in a wire-tieing machine.
Pneumatic, hydraulic, or electric wire-tieing machines having means for gripping and twisting two wires, or opposite ends of the same wire, together, are well-known. One such machine, sold by U.S. Wire-Tie Systems, a unit of the assignee of the present application, is known as the Model-1302 Portable Pneumatic Wire-Tieing Machine. This machine utilizes a slotted wire-twisting pinion having a reduced diameter journal portions extending from opposite ends of a central gear portion. As a result, the teeth of the gear portion are, in effect, cantilevered with respect to the journals. Twister gears are subject to considerable stress and wear during a wire-twisting operation, and it has been found that gears of the type heretofore in use may be subject to breakage and undue wear.